The Gift
by J T Night
Summary: The universe took that day much from the Kirk family and in turn bestowed upon the youngest a gift that would prove itself both a burden and a blessing. Deals heavily with Tarsus IV so all warnings that go along. Abuse eventual Kirk/Spock
1. Chapter 1

Hisoka Lover: Okay so I'm back! For now that is. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this month and took it upon myself to do a Star trek fanfic I'm posting this mainly as a feeler to see if I should post it all here or not so please any critics are welcome. Also this is not I repeat NOT beta-ed so if you'd like to be a beta for this I would love to hear from you!

Chapter 1

When the time line was rewritten by a mad Romulan hell bent on revenge many lives were torn and many destinies changed. Some destinies however, were so strongly interwoven into the fabric of time that this catastrophic event could not change them. James Tiberius Kirk is one such destiny his father, often told to be his inspiration to joining Starfleet, died battling the Romulan Nero and by doing so ensured the survival of the Kelvin crew, his wife and newborn baby. The universe took that day much from the Kirk family and in turn bestowed upon the youngest a gift that would prove itself both a burden and a blessing.

"James Tiberius Kirk git your skinny ass over here or so help me you'll regret it" a voice yelled promising pain that the straw haired boy did not doubt would surely come when he was discovered. It was never an if it was always a when with Frank. Somehow he was always found out no matter how hard Jim fought to keep quite, no matter how hard he fought to gain the advantage. Sitting with his PADD at his feet Jim sighed debating internally whether it was a good idea to face Frank now or later when he was undoubtedly drunk and more angry then he was currently. Wishing Sam was here Jim walked out of his hiding spot leaving his PADD behind knowing full well what would happen if he was caught with one again.

PADD's were expressly forbidden to the children of the Kirk household while their mother was off world. When Jim was four he was sent to the hospital to repair a four inch gash ranging from mid hairline to his temple, he 'fell' out of a tree. Frank had been drunk then and when approached by the four year old, who held a PADD, proceed to smash the PADD over the boys head. Sam walked into find his brother bleeding on the floor half an hour later when he returned from school and promptly called the hospital. The incision was clearly to clean to be received by falling out of a tree but everyone in bumbfuck Iowa knew each other and that included the staff at the local hospital. Frank, Jim's guardian while his mother was off world, had ties in the sheriffs department that would only cause trouble for anyone who dared to call in the abuse.

When Jim stepped out of his hiding spot he was almost immediately spotted by Frank a deep sense of anger washed over the boy as the man stalked over to him. "You little shit!" the man spat at him. "Where are they? Where are the gad damned keys boy? I know you know!" The mans sweaty palm grasped at the front of Jim's overalls and pulled him up so close Jim could see the alcohol seeping out of the mans pores. Jim looked into the face of the devil and grinning flew into the fire. Taking a deep breath Jim formed his answer carefully, perhaps not as carefully as he should have but his mother was gone driven off by the ghost she saw in his face and now even Sam had left him alone with the beast.

"What keys? Don't ya know all hovers start by automated systems now? Or do you need such an esoteric form of transportation because the automated systems won't let a drunk fuck like you drive?" Jim braced himself for the anger bubbling through the mans veins and out through his fist. After the solid thunk to his jaw Jim found himself a good few feet away from the man now storming over to the child. Jim was nothing if not quick, sprinting over the the antique corvette he thrust the keys into the ignition he pulled out of the drive with hounds at his heels.

Jim heard Frank come through on the cars communication system and turned him off in favor of blasting the music. Jim allowed himself a fleeting moment of joy as he popped the roof off and watched over his shoulder as it flew into the distance. Speeding down the highway he noticed a hitchhiker traveling down the road and on closer inspection noticed it was his brother Sam. Jim waved at his brother in passing and grinned to himself Sam was not the only Kirk who had a pair. It was about that time where the sirens started ringing out when what Jim was doing started to sink in with no plan beyond avoiding being arrested he took a sharp turn off of the highway and into the fields. With the cop right on his tail Jim knew what was ahead of him and grinned the grin of the damned as he felt the corvette lift off the ground flying toward the abyss. There was a single thought running through Jim Kirk's mind as he vaulted himself from the drivers seat.

'This must be what it's like to fly'

"Citizen what is your name?"

"James Tiberius Kirk"


	2. Chapter 2

JT NIght: OK here is chapter 2 with a big thanks to every one who review and also to my beta T'Arrah whom I owe lots of virtual cookies to.

I forgot in the last chapter but I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

_Three weeks later..._

Winona Kirk sighed sitting in her room aboard the USS Intrepid after ending a video call with her husband who had finally had enough of her youngest son after he drove George's Corvette off into the gulch. Luckily there was family, on George's side, that were going to the newly settled Earth colony of Tarsus IV and were willing to take her little Jimmy in. Seeing Jimmy looking so miserable just added fuel to her decision, she wasn't blind she knew that her current husband was not all that nice to Jimmy but that did not excuse Jimmy's actions.

This colony would be good for Jimmy he would be around people his own age who would not know the reputation he had already developed in their little Iowa town. Winona was very surprised when she talked to Jimmy's teachers, being off world was not the best way to keep in touch with things on earth. Jimmy's teachers, while all agreeing that he was very bright, all had the same problems with his academics: he slept though class and those he stated awake in, he was a disturbance in. Jimmy had taken to skipping classes and school as a whole in the last few months before the car incident. Tarsus IV had a school that would be settling there for gifted children who had behavioral problems in their home schools.

'Yes' she thought this would be good for her Jimmy much better then staying in the little podunk town.

James Kirk sat aboard a skiff on his way to some stupid colony to live with some stupid aunt and go to some stupid school. Jim had hacked into the courts computer and had known the decision concerning him before the fat oaf they called a guardian did. It's not that Jim had a problem staying with his aunt of even going off world it was that he bucked against anything decided for him. If he was given the option, he insists he would have chosen Tarsus IV for himself but now he's not so sure. Tarsus IV, according to his research was a smallish planet which could sustain life and had good margins in the agricultural and livestock abilities.

'So this would be a work planet and little else, this special school is still gonna be filled with farmers and laborers.' Jim thought to himself.

He had also done some research on the school by way of 'borrowing' the information from the judge. The school was manned by a few scientists who doubled as researchers for the colony, finding what would grow and succeed on the colony, and some other PhD's who were needed on the colony and had volunteered to teach the 'gifted'. 'Gifted' Jim thought and snorted. The 'gifted' students were almost all like Jim not wanted or sent away for being a behavioral problem to the general populace. It was the modern day version of the old juvenile detention halls. The whole thing was over seen by some dude name Kodos what kind of name was that anyway? Glaring at the pilot's back Jim settled for the long journey ahead. 'Stupid Adults'

As Jim stepped off the skiff he breathed in alien air for the first time there was a sense of excitement bubbled inside of him which was weird because he still believed that he would hate it here but the excitement about being on a new world for the first time apparently overrides the hate for now.

Jim's aunt and uncle were waiting for him with smiles on their face and open arms which shocked the boy because no one was ever happy to see him. Jim shifted nervously and adjusted the sling around his arm that was supposedly broken in the crash as well as the bruises that littered his face, chest and back.

"James! James!" The boy flinched at the name in a almost Pavlovian response the only time he ever heard that name was when he was in trouble but he knew his aunt could not know that. The short plump woman made her way over to where he was standing with his bag at his side and following her was the lanky man who looked a lot like Jim himself only older walked behind her silently. When the pair finally made it to the boy the woman threw her arms around Jim's neck and squeezed while his Uncle did the whole manly hand shake thing.

"Hi Aunt Rebecca, Uncle Tom."

"Welcome to Tarsus IV James!" Again Jim flinched at the use of his first name but his aunts good mood was infectious and Jim found himself wanting to be here with these people who would not judge him for past deeds or those done by another.

"If you'll come with us Jim." His uncle turned and starting walking with Jim's bag in hand. The buy had not missed the use of his favored nickname and apparently neither had his aunt who looked at her husband a bit then a light seemed to switch on in her head. The woman chattered non-stop until they reached the house where his aunt and uncle lived.

"Well here it is!" His aunt chattered happily. "Since we are among the original settlers we have a bit larger of a house then others would coming later. There is a room toward the back of the house that will be for you and we have a lab in the basement that we would rather you not go into because of the nature of our experiments. Aside from that we will figure out the rules of the house as we go okay?"

Realizing a response was required Jim nodded his head. The boy was led to his room and left to unpack his bag and told that dinner would be at five and he was expected to attend. Sitting on his bed Jim took in his room, considering that the colony was so squeaky new, it was fairly large. On colonies one could not expect much by the way of technology but also in consideration was that most of the current colony were scientists and researchers technology was a must. Jim's room had all the basics and included a desk and a computer screen above it in order, he surmised, to do his school work provided he passed entrance tests.

It was somewhat awkward putting away his sparse clothing in the now large looking drawers but he managed just before his uncle knocked on his door to tell him to get washed up for dinner. At dinner the three of them decided on some ground rules which were pretty basic in Jim's opinion and nothing he could not handle or had the urge to break just for the hell of it.

"Tomorrow we will take you to the school that's set up over the ridge and have you tested to see where you should be put or if another type of schooling would work better for you. We do expect you to do your best and that's all we expect." His uncle was saying as they were clearing the table, Jim nodded his understanding at the look his uncle gave him. "Well..." His uncle looked awkward and scratched the back of his head , "ah well hell..I mean crap..."

"It's alright Uncle Tom I'm twelve I'm pretty self sufficient you don't have to have something for me to do. I'm gonna go to my room okay?" Jim took pity on the older man grinning his megawatt grin that always worked on adults. "I've got to go to bed early anyway f I want to do well on those exams tomorrow right?" Another smile he did not feel. The awkwardness fled from his uncle in a moment.

"Right right of coarse. Quite right. Well uhh get to it then?" He offered a sheepish smile to the boy and walked off to find his wife.

Slowly Jim made his way to his room now on his own he felt the gravity of what happened to him. Tears started to fill his eyes but he refused to let them fall just like the first time his stepfather hit him like when he first realized that his mother would not be coming back from off world. Jim Kirk was twelve years old and had just been abandoned again, shoved into a dusty corner to be forgotten about. He'd be damned if he would be forgotten though the boy vowed to himself. For a moment it seemed the air was charged with more then the normal amount of static. Soon after the boy fell asleep completely clothed with tears hanging from his lashes.

"It's just not right." Jim's aunt said after checking to make sure the boy was okay only to find him fast asleep. "I'd bet the house those bruises did not come to that boy through the car crash." Her husband sent he a pointed look "Well not ALL the bruises certainly." she huffed and sat down. "His mother is always off world it's no wonder her children would develop little behavioral problems. I mean they do make you take psych classes in Starfleet you know. She should know these things." Tom just rolled his eyes and turned back to the PADD he was currently studying, when Becca got like this it was best to let her go. "And that man she married Lord the complete opposite of your brother, Lord rest his soul. We all sat back and let her ruin her life dating the man but why in the blazes did we not stop her from marrying the idjit?" With this she looked at her husband and realized she was spouting off about not only the woman his brother married but also the mother of the boy who she just took into he home and promised to raise.

Becca raised a hand to her head and ran it shakily down the back of her strawberry blond hair. "What are we going to do Tom? We've never even babysat for anyone and suddenly poof congratulations it's a boy. Oh and did you see his face when I called him James? I think I could have slapped him and gotten a better reaction." Tom sighed and slowly lifted himself out of his chair to sit beside his wife putting his arms around her he pulled her to him.

"We've talked about this Becca he needed a place and we had a safe one to offer it did not matter whether he was a problem child or a mild mannered one he's family and we take care of our own even if the rest of the family does not. Besides Jim is George's, all over he needs a place to grow not be stunted by Iowa's small town mindset. He will do well here and if he has a problem I'm pretty sure he'll tell us. He is twelve after all." He chuckled placing a kiss atop his wife's head. "About he name thing just call him Jim he seems to like that well enough. I get the feeling James is more like a James Tiberius Kirk thing. You know full names from adults spell trouble."

"Yes well I'm not so sure but as long as we are together I suppose it'll be okay. Now lets go to bed we don't know what his morning routine is and I would like to be awake before him just in case he needs something." She broke from her husbands grip and stood to go to their room. "Besides I need a closer form of comfort from you right now." she grinned up at him and nearly skipped to the master bedroom. Tom smirked and stood quickly following his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

JT: Thanks so much for all the subscribers and reviews. Another Thanks to my beta T'Arrah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my boots.

Chapter 3

The morning came too fast for the residents of the small abode. Jim woke first which was atypical for a boy of twelve but then again this was an atypical situation. He stood, he washed and then he sat on the edge of his bed at a loss for what to do for the first time in his life. Back on the farm he would be up and gone already, into the barn to work on this or that, school was a non-factor, he hadn't been for about three months. Now knowing he was about to go take possibly the biggest test in his life, thus far, he felt a certain degree of nervousness.

'What if I don't pass it and get into the gifted program? Does that mean I get sent home? Back with Frank? Do I stay here and just be a worker til I turn eighteen?' The thought of going back to Frank brought unpleasant thoughts into the adolescents mind and he soon found himself hugging the porcelain god as was the saying when toilets were still made of porcelain and not a certain type a metal that was said to be better, though Jim had his doubts. 'No I'll pass it and I'll stay here and I'll be fine this place is not that bad and so far I've managed not to screw anything up.' with his mini pep talk over Jim straightened and washed out his mouth when he exited the small restroom he heard sounds of life from the outer room signaling that his Aunt and Uncle were awake. Jim took a moment to steel himself to face his Aunts ever cheerful disposition and wandered into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jim!" Becca smiled cheerfully over at the boy upon his approach. "Go ahead and have a seat breakfast will be done shortly." She returned to the stove humming merrily in the infectiously happy way she had. It made Jim almost want to smile then his Uncle walked in and sat across from him and Jim quickly formed a neutral look on his face. His Aunt was okay Jim was sure but he was not so sure about his Uncle the man had this air about him that screamed 'Don't mess with me or I'll fuck you up' and Jim had no intentions of pushing that particular large red button no matter how shiny and appealing it was.

"Jim" his Uncle acknowledged him with the man nod that seemed to be instilled in every man since birth. "You feeling ready for today? It's soon I know but the sooner the better I think yes?" Jim nodded his agreement, His Aunt and Uncle seemed to like to talk with him but spending the majority of you life being told to shut up and sit still had taught Jim that silence was not expected of children but demanded. Of coarse Jim could never shut his mouth and could never sit still so you see his problem with those particular no-no's Soon his Aunt set a meal in front of him of pancakes and eggs, bacon and sausage. His Aunt was felling a bit nervous he thought if she made all this food Sam had said that's what their mother did before the Kelvin.

Jim was pretty sure he could not eat the pancakes in front of him because he was allergic to most grains and flours. Eggs could be iffy too depending if they were synthesized or not he was pretty sure they were safe because he did not see a replicator in his cursory inspection of the kitchen. Bacon and sausage were alright though he preferred not to eat both at once but being that he was a growing but he was not complaining. He pushed the pancake plate aside in favor of the other that sat in front of him and shot a glance up to make sure it was okay to eat before he dug in.

"So Jim, Do you not like pancakes?" Becca looked curiously at he nephew for a moment but as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. The look James had on his face from that simple question just cemented her low opinion of her sister-in-laws new husband. The boy had stopped eating immediately and looked up with wide eyes like a deer in the headlights. "Because if you don't that's fine I just won't make them for you next time." she shrugged trying to play off the awkward moment she had created as well as downplay Jim's reaction to a simple question.

"It's not that I don't like them, I'm allergic" Jim said in a tiny voice as if admitting a sin to a priest. He kept his head bowed so he would not have to see the look of disgust he imagined on his Aunt and Uncles faces right now.

"Oh Jim." His Aunt said pity practically pouring out of her very being. "If I had known I would have made a different meal. Now what else are you allergic to so I can make sure to avoid them in the future." Jim looked up into his Aunts eyes but it seemed she was being serious.

"It's hit or miss really." He began looking over to his Uncle for a moment before continuing " There's this whole scientific reasoning behind why I'm allergic to the anti allergy hypos too. Since I was born in s-space," he cleared his throat which started to close up on him with the emotions that particular statement brought up. " I never built up the immunities that would naturally come from being around other beings so I'm just allergic to a lot you should just not worry about me I manage to find at least one thing in every meal that I can eat so it works out."

"Alright," His Uncle let out slowly "but if you know you can't eat something you tell us about it so we can get you something else alright? There's no need to go hungry here we can always make you something else. Understand?" Jim nodded without looking up from the spot on the table that had thoroughly captured his attention. "Okay now lets get going you have that test in a half hour and you don't want to be late. Leave the dishes Becca will get them this once." He smirked at his wife and stood to put his shoes on.

The testing site was like any other classroom that Jim had ever been in only ten times cooler because it was on another planet, still ten times zero is still zero. The test was not that hard which worried Jim more then if it had been too tough. Was he expected to know all the answers so readily? Was he supposed to get some wrong? Back in Iowa it was always a good idea to keep an average test grade because if you got a perfect you obviously cheated and you parents just HAD to be notified. Thinking back to what he promised his uncle Jim sighed and filled out the test without fudging any answers he had promised his best and he was not going back on a promise.

Jim finished well before the two hour mark and was wondering if they would know or if he had to notify the prompter, who was out of the room, that he was done. In the end he waited for the end of the hour and turned his test into the bored looking proctor. The boy made his way out of the building which looked bigger on the outside and wove his way back to the home and his Aunt and Uncle. Stepping inside, neither his Aunt nor Uncle came to greet him. They must be working Jim thought to himself as he made his way to his bedroom pausing in the kitchen to grab an apple. He lay on his bad wondering if he did the right thing by passing the test when a his door comm went off.

"Come in."

"Jim you are home!" his Aunt appeared a bit out of breath and her hair was strangely mussed. "We did not notice the testing time had ended and were looking for you out by the school. I had hoped you would be able to make your way home but I just was not sure and I did not want you to be lost on a strange planet alone and possibly afraid you know?" She paused in her ramblings just long enough to get a good look at the boy. "But look at me rambling on while you probably want me out of your hair and all, just so you know if you could when you get home from now on give a shout into the basement so we know? I know we said not to go there but I would like it very much if I knew when you were home. Okay? Okay. So anyway dinners at five again I'm off to make it."

The next few days seemed impossibly long to Jim he was an active twelve year old back on earth and here he had nothing to do but sit, eat and sleep. It was enough to drive him crazy. One night the next week at diner his Aunt and Uncle seemed to be bursting with energy and were doing a very poor job of concealing whatever they were hiding from him. Jim figured it had to do with the school so whatever they knew they considered good but the question was was it good for Jim or not? At least school would give him something to do all day but sit at him comm station reading or playing games.

At the end of diner before they cleared the table Jim knew the shit was about to hit the fan when his Uncle cleared his throat clearly about to speak.

"Jim, we got the results from the entrance tests you took today and I think you'll find its good news. You've got a good head on your shoulders you've gotten into the highest level classes offered at the school and will be taught by Principal Kodos himself." His Uncle slapped his knee in his apparent joy. "This means your one of the best applicants Kodos apparently only chooses ten students to teach himself."

"Genius is what they called you! Genius!." His Aunt beamed. Not used to getting all of this positive attention for doing well in a school setting, or at all, Jim shifted in his seat nervously. "This is a good thing sweetheart it means that you'll be able to receive work that will challenge you and hopefully be fun too!" Leave it to the scientists to think that any schoolwork could be fun. " Also the other students are just like you so there will be no one to pick on you for being smart like in most other schools." Jim was not sure who they were trying to convince about this school but then again he'd be happy enough being a fruit fly as long as he did not have to be with Frank.

Jim excused himself to his room stating his need to prepare for class the following day as his reason for leaving. At least his Aunt and Uncle were happy about him getting int to this school Jim himself was not so sure if this school would be all they thought it would be. The last thing Jim felt he needed was problems at this school which knowing himself as he did there would be plenty of them. Kids don't take well to Jim for some reason whether it was when he was still trying in school or because _everyone_ knew his name. Kids, Jim had decided, are the best practice for diplomats if you could get a child to accept you then you were golden.

Regardless of his reservations Jim knew that he was expected to go to this school and put forth effort, that did not mean necessarily that he had to bring home friends. The fact comforted him more then anything else Jim had always been a solo player never worked well in groups and was always _always_ reliant on himself. Shaking himself out of the line his thoughts were taking Jim readied for bed and put together what he'd need for his first day.

The Tarsus IV School for Gifted Minds might have been the best thing to happen to James in his short life. Being surrounded by children and adults who understood the strain of being special was a blessing that never really spoke itself. Jim and his nine classmates spent almost all of their time together going over work for their course and just generally being children. Some had background much like Kirk's and others were here because of their parents working in the colony. They studied everything from Xenolinguistics to Warp Theory, Botany to Tactical Analysis. They were the sparkle in the schools eye and the pride of their teacher Principal Kodos. Jim thrived in the Tarsus School for Gifted Minds he never wanted to leave for the first time in his life he actually felt at home, it seemed only natural that the universe wanted to rip it away.


	4. Chapter 4

JT Night: Hey all this is the new improved BEATED version! The lovely T'Arrah deserves all the credit!

Chapter 4

It goes like this, when things go to shit for James Tiberius Kirk they really go to shit. The first time he noticed something was wrong was when he walked into the home he shared with his Aunt and Uncle and the were both siting on the couch talking in hushed tones even though he had not been home. They pair looked up as he entered and tried to, unsuccessfully, hide their strained looks.

"Jim dear how was school? No one coming over? Tom, Kevin?" His Aunt spoke shakily it was very obvious that she was fighting her emotions.

"No they had to go home their parents commed them and said to cancel plans. I don't know why though seems strange." Jim said slipping into a dialect of Romulan that they had been working on for the last week in school muttering in the language until he noticed the looks he was receiving, blushing deeply he tried again. "No they can not come over today so I'm on my own for today. Is it okay if I got to my room?" Jim asked not used to his guardians being above ground so early in the day something must really be up. After receiving the nod and being thoroughly dismissed by his guardians, they went back to their conversation in lower tones then Jim thought possible.

Jim sat in his room with no intentions of doing anything close to work something was wrong he could feel it in his bones. Pacing back and forth in the confines of the smallish room worrying at the tightness he felt in his chest because of the secrets he now knew were being kept. Secrets had a way of poisoning anyone around them and he did not wish to be destroyed by what his Aunt and Uncle would keep from him. The problem was that he was only twelve and no one would tell him shit if he asked so against his better judgment he crept into the hall.

"It just happened so suddenly," he heard his Uncle say. "I'm sure Starfleet has been notified and are mounting some sort of response. This will not be the end sweetheart. This crop failure will be stopped you'll see." He said softly. "We will fix this." Becca shifted into her husbands embrace murmuring something that sounded like, "I hope so."

Jim made his way back to his room mind whirling at the implications of what he just heard. The crops were failing that much he gathered and on a colony there are very few replicators to make up for the crop loss. There were food store but they took years to build up and the settled colony was only months old not enough time to build up enough to support nearly eight thousand colonists. Starfleet schedules check-ins with each new colony every four months it took a fair bit of time to travel from earth to Tarsus IV, in truth about a month. With that kind of travel time it would be hard for the colony to survive that long what with the time it took to relay the message to earth and then the gathering of supplies it would take even longer. Jim could only see one way out of a daunting situation, they needed to fix this crop failure and do it fast so the grain did not run out and rioting did not occur.

Jim needed to see the virus or whatever was affecting the grain to really be able to feel like he could do anything. They would have it detailed by now surely if his Aunt and Uncle knew of it enough to speak of it so heavily. Jim made his made up his mind rather quickly about what he had to do knowing that doing nothing was worse on him then bending the rules to suit him. Sitting at the console in his room Jim set about the task of hacking into the Tarsus IV government files they were better guarded then files he had hacked into in the past but then again with the background the then in his class had it was a small wonder. Five O'clock rolled around and Jim was almost done deciphering the encryption on the files but he had forgotten one simple simple thing which he remembered as soon as there was a chime at his door. 'Fuck' he switched off the screen before allowing his Uncle entrance.

"Jim- Jim dinner is on the table as always at five is there something wrong?" Jim shook slightly at the use of his first name but aside from that small reaction he just shook his head.

"Sorry Uncle I lost track of time working on a project of importance I did not mean to keep dinner I will wash and be out shortly." His Uncle turned and walked back to the kitchen and Jim joined him minutes later apologizing once again for his tardiness. Sitting in his customary place he noticed several things amiss about this particular meal but seeing his Aunts quick glances to and away from his face he chose not to acknowledge them. The meal was one that they has not had before and consisted mainly of rice and an animal native to Tarsus' meat. Jim knew he would be allergic to the rice but in light of what he thinks is happening it seemed a small task he was not deadly allergic to the grain anyway it would just make him, uncomfortable for a while.

The small family was eating in silence for a while before it got to be unbearable for Tom who started talking about all sorts of random things from the weather to what Jim wanted to do for the weekend. "So Jim," his Uncle finally spoke directly to one of them. "What were you working so hard on that you nearly missed dinner for the first time since you arrived here?" Jim took pause to phrase his answer so that he was neither lying nor telling the truth.

"Something that I would rather not speak of however it is of great importance to me." He added a sneaky little smile that told of teenage misdoings rather then criminal actions. "It's taking longer then it should really it was a little harder then I thought it would be." Jim had long mastered the words with little meaning from his time in Iowa. His Uncle just nodded along as if he understood exactly what Jim was speaking of and approved the notion before Jim even thought it up. "If you don't mind I'd like to get back to it I'm finished eating." He took his leave felling slightly itchy already from eating the rice.

Jim worked throughout the night that night and many more after it searching in vain for an answer that would not come. He still attended the school although their work leaned more and more toward botany and grain structure than anything else these days and it seemed he was the only one who had a notion why. As the days passed with more speed then any had before Jim grew more and more worried that no one was going to fix this. Most children had this inane view that whatever was wrong the adults would fix it. Jim Kirk did not share that view. Jim knew the adults were just as clueless as his class was or they would not have his class working on such an important project.

The thing that truly got to Jim was no one, not a blessed soul, had bothered to contact Starfleet. It had been three weeks since he overheard what he had that night his world shifted. Jim had been in and out of the government files many many times over the last few weeks and no message was sent anywhere. Jim growled at the sequence again glaring at it as if it would mutate and fix itself if only he willed it to. The chime at his door was not unexpected but Jim was not sure if it was welcome he was working himself ragged and yet the meals kept shrinking he needed to concentrate if he was going to fix this damnit! Jim slammed his hand against the monitor shutting it off and slid his door open to reveal his Aunt and Uncle both with grim looks on their faces.

"Jim can we speak with you?" This was it Jim thought the other shoe. "Jim we know you are a supremely smart boy and had to have noticed some... changes in the way things are around here. We appreciate you not mentioning them but feel we should be honest with you as we have asked you to be with us." His Uncle began explaining how the grain was all dying because the seed that they had brought was not cultivated in the same atmosphere and had picked up some sort of fungus that was undoubtedly common to the planet. He explained that the scientists were all working on it but had thus far been unsuccessful, and how the botany projects that were assigned to the school were related to the grain saving project. When Tom was finished both he and his wife held their breath not knowing what to expect from Jim it could be outrage, anger or sadness. Jim could yell scream kick cry any number of things that he had not done in his time here but were acceptable in this situation.

"If we are going for honesty I have a few things to say myself." Jim started, the truth thing his Uncle had said in the beginning of his speech had gotten to Jim's heart. He looked away from the pair of searching eyes. "I knew about the grain fungus. I overheard a conversation the two of you were having about a month ago. Wait, no honestly I hid in the hall and eavesdropped on your conversation." Jim chanced a look up at the gobsmacked faces looking back at him. "I also hacked into the government files to find the exact make up of the fungus before it was given to me in school." His Uncle went to say something but Jim held up his hand not done with the honesty thing yet. "I hack into them regularly now to check on progress. Also I'm allergic to most of the food I've been eating not deathly though so it's fine. Sorry I've disappointed you both I know I was supposed to be honest but I just wanted to help without you feeli-" He found himself in a hug that broke into the middle of his apology. He had never felt so safe as he did encompassed in the arms of his Aunt and Uncle at that moment.

"You never have to be sorry about doing what you did there ever you understand? You have no idea what that knowledge was doing to me how I thought you would hate us for keeping information from you when you could understand and possibly fix what was going on. We were under orders not to say anything by the government but now..." His Aunt trailed off obviously there was more to their tale then they told him. "Now I don't want you get too upset at this but there's been a coo. The government that was in place has now been overturned by the military under orders from, of all people your teacher Kodos, well I suppose Governor Kodos now."

Jim could not hide his shocked face this news was very surprising to him the teacher he knew was mild mannered and did not seem the type to stage a coo. "Interesting, unexpected, but interesting. Mr. Kodos did not seem the type to do such a thing but I suppose if a disasters going to happen you'd want him to try and fix it hes brilliant." Jim stated thinking quickly bout the implications that having a scientific Governor could do for this famine- Wow that's something Jim thought it's the first time he had thought the word since the whole thing started but now it seemed to fit-famine.

"What's more is he called a town meeting in the main square tomorrow but said not to bring the child of the house." This struck both Jim and Tom as weird as it was a singular statement and not plural as most invitations would be they would assume you had more than one child as to not appear rude. "So we are going to leave it to you if you wish to come. We know that you are only twelve but you are also capable of making decisions based on facts not emotions a feat most adults have not mastered. What would you like to do? We would need an answer tonight so we can prepare the square is a bit off from here."

"I would like to go." Jim said quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

JT- This chapter is in fact edited by the wonderful T'Arrah! *throws virtual cookies*

Chapter 5

The square was abuzz people rustling about but not enough to be the whole colony, Jim observed. Perhaps they split the colony in order to make two different announcements or perhaps the rest have not shown up yet or...Jim had run out of or's by the time Kodos stood upon the bell tower in the middle of the square looking out at all the elderly, those over forty were considered elderly here, sick, and some children, younger mostly, all visibly thinning.

The squeal of a poorly placed microphone blasted though the square silencing the chatter and causing all eyes to turn to Kodos who may have well be a different man for all that Jim recognized in him. Kodos cleared his throat and proceed to speak the words that would haunt Jim for the rest of his days.

"_The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV._"

Gunshots rang out into the crowd as, previously hidden, men strode into the square wearing red armbands that sported race police on them. It took a moment but eventually the shock wore off and the fact that men were shooting into the crowd registered in the peoples brains. The disorder that broke out would have been almost laughable had it been in any other setting. Screams and wails unlike anything Jim had ever heard broke out as men, women and babies all died in the same manner. Jim had to have been in shock because he realized he was just standing in one place while all around him people were moving, shoving and practically mauling each other to find purchase on the ground in order to run away.

Jim looked for his Aunt and Uncle but was unable to spot them in the pulsing being. The boy went to move into the crowd and search out his relatives when he felt a hand on his ankle. Tears sprung to his eyes as he saw the face of his Aunt looking up at him he saw he mouth move saying 'Go' before she was suddenly gone taken away in the tide of people. That was all it took for Jim to get the message he needed to get out of there he knew seeing his Aunts face that his Uncle was somewhere in the sea of bodies but had no time to think on that. Turning he started to weave his way through the crowd careful to avoid groups and gunmen all the while thinking about the invitation that said to leave him home.

Jim found his way out of the square in a haze and seemingly on their own his feet took him to his classmate house, one Thomas Leighton. The boy seemed to be in the same situation Jim was in, parents gone but the child still remained slowly Jim lead the older boy through the house not telling him what happened but the older boy could see well enough on the younger ones face to just go with it. They gathered all the food in the house into a small satchel as well as anything else that could possibly be of importance. Jim instructed the other boy to try and round up all of the children in their class, he had a nagging feeling they were all home alone, and meet him at the usual gathering place by the brook.

"Tom if you see anyone on the road avoid them at all costs. _All costs Tom_." The boy made sure to press that fact upon the older one. They set off in opposite directions Tom to his appointed pick ups and Jim to his house to pick up some things he would need.

The house seemed somewhat darker now that his guardians were dead, a little more daunting then it had been before. Jim entered the house and went into his room to try for the first time since he came to Tarsus to contact anyone on earth. The boy would have liked to contact anyone, anyone at all, but it was evidently not to be the planetary communication network seemed to be down. Cursing he carded his hand through his hair giving himself a minute, only a minute to grieve. The sob that ripped its way out of him was unexpected and cut off at the seam. After he had all emotion quickly tucked away he returned to more pressing matters like the nine children, mostly older then himself but he still considered them children,waiting for him. Gathering what he could he set off to find his children promising himself that somehow, someway he would avenge his Aunt and Uncle as well as every other needless death that happened today.

Jim found them all waiting for him, he quickly did a head count and found that his assumption was correct they were all left at home and their parents all went to the square. Nodding he indicated that they should follow him through the forest that densely surrounded the colony on one side. They all followed him wordlessly seeming, like Tom, to understand that right then was not the time and answers would come later, what little answers Jim could offer.

They came to a cave that was not cover enough for Jim's liking but it would do for the night. They made a little camp and Jim set about explaining what he saw in as little detail as he could get away with he did not wish to scar them as he had been although they would all bare the scars from this. Some cried most just stared and it was the staring that got Jim worried eventually he got up and made rounds checking in on everyone and generally easing his own worry for the only friends he had been able to make.

"We will have to leave this place when the sun rises it's too exposed when the light hits it we will be seen. If we all are agreed we will move with first light and travel into the forest deeper when we ind an adequate place I'll come back to the city and see whats what but right now I want to make sure we are all safe more then anything else." Jim explained.

He looked around and saw heads modding and some asleep after crying themselves out. Certain that there would be a bigger fight when the shock wore off of the older ones he could deal with that then if they had better ideas Jim would step aside but right now Jim was all they've got.

"Jim?" Kevin Riley, the youngest of the group at six, approached him. "My mommy's not coming back is she?" With his head Kevin knew that logically she would not be but he had to hear it out loud for it to sink in.

"No Kevin shes not." Jim said tiredly accepting the now crying boy into his arms. "And it's J.T. Now"


	6. Chapter 6

JT Night: Big Thanks to me beta T'Arrah.

I'd like to welcome you back for another installment of The Gift here we find our hero on yet another adventure already in progress...

Chapter 6

The children traveled most of the next day and settled into a cave that was hidden from anyone but those who knew where it was. There was talk and idle chatter as they children set up what little they had in the cave and as predicted there was grumbling about listening one younger then them. JT walked in and out of the small group checking their surrounding for signs that others had been to the cave. Johnny, the oldest of the group caught him as he was checking the area out and started shadowing him wordlessly until the pair turned to return to their cave.

"Ji-" JT shot him a look that froze the name on his tongue. "JT then, we need to talk. Obviously anyway I think it would be in the best interests of the group for the oldest, me, to take leadership. I know you gathered us all together and all but that does not necessarily mean that you get to be leader. So I just thought that if you would listen to me and all the others would as well." JT looked over he older boy with a critical eye.

"What's your plan?"

"What?"

"I asked you what your plane was. There's no way I'm following someone without them having a better plan then the one I'm currently working with. So whats your plan John?" JT said without a trace of emotion in his voice. When the older just stared at him JT snorted. "No way man. You want the responsibility but have no coarse of action? Your what sixteen? So just because someones older that means that they automatically get to be in charge? The why don't we just got to Kodos now?" JT knew he was being cruel but right now he could not care there was too much to get done in order to save them all. JT had a plan and he was going to implement it until someone came up with something better. Right now priorities were the children so food and then JT had to get in touch with earth somehow or perhaps the _Intrepid _that could work better. JT was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot the ten standing in front of him until he heard the shuffling his feet. "So are we done here? Because I have shit to get back to." The older nodded and left with a slightly downtrodden.

JT finished his rounds and decided it was safe enough for now and made his way to the cave and took another count before going to stand sentry. Half way through the night Johnny approached JT and offered to stand guard while JT slept which was gladly accepted as he had not slept in almost three days now. Had it really only been three days since the square meeting. JT made his way to a nearby tree that looked to be a good lookout point and got comfortable on a higher branch. Sleep alluded JT that night as it had the night before nightmares of bodies under feet and his Aunts bloody face made it impossible for JT to even close his eyes for a few minutes. JT worried instead about food and communication and what would happen if they were found out by whatever force was undoubtedly looking for them, after all they had been saved for a reason one that he would really like to find out.

JT finished his rounds the nest morning and informed the rest that he would be venturing into the colony today. There was a bit of complaints saying that he should not leave and Kevin even came over and clung to JT's leg. He let them all know that it would be fine and stressed that the adults had not yet contacted Starfleet and that he should at least try to do that before doing anything else, aside from getting food which would also be the reason to go into town. They had all grabbed all the food their houses held and it was still only about a weeks worth at a quarter of what was recommended for children their age. In his explanation JT put away his emotions about going back to the square as well as his concerns about being caught and just focused on the facts.

He took Johnny and Tom aside, they would be in charge while he was gone."Without food we will die. Without Starfleet the food will run out, yes, even the stores that the Governor claims to have for the surviving colonists. We need to gather what we can and we need to stay out of sight during the day so stay in the cave as much as you can until dark. I'll whistle a quick four times when I'm in the area so you know it's me." JT sighed at what he had to say next. "If I don't come back within three days you pick everything up from here and move to another cave." Having said his peace JT nodded at the group, handed Kevin off to Tom and left.

The small group stood at the mouth of the cave watching as their self appointed leader, though no one was complaining, disappeared into the dense forest. Each the the nine left in the cave decided that if they had to have a leader that was a child that JT was undeniably their best bet. The nine all separated after they lost sight of the traveler Ton and Johnny sat by the mouth of the cave and kept watch while the others made themselves as comfortable as they could until dusk fell already planning what they could do for JT. It seemed strange that he only had to say that he was JT now once but that was all it took for the message to get through to the other who had all taken to calling him JT not even thinking Jim anymore.

JT picked his way slowly through the forest stepping lightly but surely as to not make any noise to startle whatever may be about in the forest. As he traveled he made a mental list of what he would need to do and where to go to best meet his needs. He had already decided that he would need to communicate through the palace itself if he had any sort of chance to get through to earth. There was no way around that, the rest of the colony, as Jim had seen before was cut off from off world communication which in retrospect was one of many red flags that popped into Jim's head too late. The next thing to consider was food he needed to grab some food for the younger ones especially, four of them were under twelve. The easiest way for him to get food would be to steal it from the store, which also proved to be the hardest. He could steal from the surviving colonists but then JT did not _know _that there were surviving colonists only assumed so from Kodos' speech. Again that would not work for the boy, he refused to steal any food that was needed by the ones he was stealing from. There was a last option that JT hoped like hell was still an option raiding houses of those who were killed. It was a strong possibility that the houses were already stripped bare but I was his best option that would be both safe and not morally objectionable.

The forest thinned as JT approached the outer band of the colony where he knew that people who were at the square lived hoping that there would be little in the way of people about. JT waited in the bushes for a while to make sure no patrols were coming by. After assuring himself he had a green light he ducked out of the bushes staying as low as he could to the ground, now thankful for the classes he had to take in the gifted school. JT made his way into the nearest house whose door was easily opened. Once inside JT allowed himself to stand upright and survey the home, no one had been in that much he was sure of but there was a strange tingling he had in the back of his mind saying something was wrong. The last time he had had that thought it had proved correct so JT learned to go with it.

Searching the house JT found little in the way of food but every bit helped so he grabbed what had not spoiled and placed it in a bag he found inside the door. Making his way from the small kitchen he noticed that this house was much like the one he had lived in and the thought startled him as memories of his Aunt and Uncle came unbidden to his mind. Movement toward the back bedroom drew his attention and he now wished he had grabbed a knife from the kitchen. 'Next time' he promised 'if there is a next time' he added silently to himself.

"H-hello?" a tiny voice came out of the room "Is someone there?" JT found himself drawn to the room and the voice it seemed that there was a survivor here like the ten.

"Hi there" He said gently as he entered to see a little girl sitting on the bed, which JT noticed had red on them. "what's your name?"

"My mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" The girl stated wearily.

"I'm JT"

"My names Rose."

"Are you hurt Rose?"

The girl nodded with tears on her eyes. She leaned closer to JT who found himself leaning back she looked at him and spoke like she was sharing a secret.

"The bad man did it." Rose said sobbing quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has a warning attached! **A trigger warning is in effect! Non-con ahead! Stop! Turn around id this bothers you!

JT Night: Okay that's settled then as far as I know now this is the only chapter that has a trigger warning the next one will have a trigger watch because it will deal with aftermath of said warning. There's nothing that I would consider graphic but I can't make that statement for the universe. If you would like to know what happens in this chapter and feel unable to read this chapter feel free to message me and I will give you a summary that is non triggery...of at least try. Now that thats settled...Thanks again to me beta T'Arrah!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this universe. I just take it for a ride.

Chapter 7

JT took a moment to push back the rage that was almost blinding him when he heard what the girl had to say. Rose' parents had gone to the square like his guardians only difference being that Rose had been sick and they decided to leave her home with a neighbor who had not gotten the summons to the square that day. The man had known what would happen in the square, he had told Rose that her parents were dead and then proceeded to take something from her that JT refused to think. It seemed to him that the girl was in shock those things had happened the first day and now two days later and she had not moved from the bed.

"Rose when was the last time you ate?" Rose just stared at him like he had two heads. "Here" he handed her a granola bar that he had taken from her kitchen and watched as she nibbled it. "Can you move?" She nodded and gently placed herself on the ground. "Okay now I have some friends, in the woods, who are safe and would be happy to have you with us. Will you come with me?" She stared into his eyes like she could read his soul and he did everything he could to exude calm and loving. Nodding the girl set about gathering some things she apparently thought she would need into a small bag she pulled from her closet.

"Can you leave for a minute? I need to change." there was no emotion in her voice and that bothered the boy but he did as she asked. Rose cam out minutes later in a new outfit and her small pack across her back ready to go. Rose found JT sitting at the living room computer screen trying with little success to contact anyone off world. The boy slammed his hands on the desk under the screen with a frustrated growl he stood and paced over to the girl.

"Sorry about that" JT put on a smile that did not even raise his cheeks let alone make it to his eyes. "You see I'm trying to contact anyone off world to some and help with this conflict. If I can get into contact with anyone _anyone_ then they can contact Starfleet. That's why I was here in the first place I was making my way to the palace you know where that is?" Rose nodded with a strange look on her face. "And so I figured I'm not going to get there with you, not that that is a bad thing just that I thought I would try here so the trip was not a waste. _God _I hate this!" JT paced away and back again. "Alright lets go before all the light is gone we'll need it to get where we are going. Can you walk a ways?" JT looked straight into her eyes leaving no room for her to lie she shook her head.

" I can walk but not far. My legs hurt." JT knew that it was more than that but chose not to say anything just then. He grabbed her and slung he onto his back and started toward the forest. That's when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and just before he was hit by whatever it was JT heard Rose shriek.

When JT came to he was keenly aware of the rope surrounding his wrists. JT focused on calming his breathing and pretend to still be knocked out, like the text said, to be able to analyze the situation to the best of his ability. He could hear some faint sobbing sounds, Rose he thought, but aside from that nothing to indicate the source of the hit. JT opened his eyes slowly and was assured that he was indeed alone except the sobbing. Step 1: analyze, check, Step 2: Get free, a little problematic, Step 3: Get Rose, Step 4: Get the _fuck _out.

Maneuvering his wrist around, and chaffing them til they bled in the process, JT worked his way out of his bindings and made his way through the darkened room drawn by the sound of sobbing. Moving at all was a challenge for the boy his head swam with every movement but he knew he had to get to the girl. Not knowing who knock him out worried the boy and he swore to himself he would be more vigilant in the future. The problem was that he was just a kid not even a teen yet reading about these things and executing them are something different. JT felt a bubble of fear come up from his gut but with an ease practiced over a short lifetime pushed the bubble back where it came from.

"R-Rose" JT croaked "Rose" He said again as loud as he dared when the sobbing continued unhindered. The sobbing broke for a moment then continued harder then before. The fear came back again and JT pushed it away noticing it was harder to do now that he was closer to the sobbing. JT started humming a song that his brother, thinking of Sam made his heart hurt, would hum to him after a particularly bad night. The sobbing eased as JT found the switch for the door the hiss as it opened suddenly very loud in the small room. "Rose are you okay?" He felt the answering shake of the girls head on his back.

"The bad man's back JT the bad man's back." She kept repeating that over again into his stomach like it was the words were the only thing keeping her together.

"Rose is the bad man still here?" JT asked hurriedly be received no answer. "Rose..._Rose _listen to me I need to know is the bad man still here? Did he hurt you again?"

JT was not expecting an answer to his question but he received it in the form of a hand gripping the back of his neck he could not help but let out a startled squeak. The strong hand led him to the outer room and forced him onto the bed and secured him using something that felt like a belt. JT thrashed against his bindings causing his wrists to break open and adding slickness to his bindings. JT kicked out with his feet trying with everything he had to make his assailant back off but the man just secured his feet to the bed as well. With a sudden jolt JT realized that the bonds were too secure, he could not break free.

"Open your eyes boy." It was the first time JT heard the voice of his attacker and he felt a shiver run down his spine. There was something in the voice, an emotion the boy could not identify, an emotion he had never heard before, lust. JT heard the smack before he felt it . "I said open your eyes!" JT did so and his attacker came into focus. Lawrence Coulee was a squat little terror of a man who had muddy eyes and a red squished looking face. JT had never seen this man but apparently the man knew him. "JT, JT" the man cried doing a poor imitation of Rose. "She cried for you for a while after I started." He grinned showcasing his missing teeth and made a gesture with his hips. "Your a runaway you were supposed to die right? You slippery kids who make my job harder by having to find you." He gestured again toward the armband he wore which boasted race police.

"So whats your real name? There are no JT's on the kill list I know it's not real punk. Maybe if you tell me I'll let you die quickly." The man grinned again and leaned in closer so that JT could smell the liquor on his breath. "Then again maybe not. Your too pretty." The man patted JT's cheek in a way his Aunt had many times before and now just made the boy sick. "But seriously what's your name?" JT shook his head and kept his mouth tightly shut. The hit did not surprise JT this time and he took it with his normal bland face that used to piss Frank off.

Frank seemed so far away from the boy right now what he would not give to be back with the asshole though. Frank was his own kind of hell but at least JT was never afraid like he was with this man, afraid for his life sure, afraid for his soul never. JT focused on ignoring the man with every fiber of his being as the man proceeded to remove his clothing grinning and mumbling about how much fun it would be to make him scream. The emotion that JT felt as the man began to remove his clothing was not fear could not be JT had felt fear before and he could overcome it, again images of Frank came unbidden to the boys mind.

"Come on kid I already know Rosie there was on the list and shes still alive right? So tell me your name and we can be friends like Rosie and I are." He glanced to the closet with a barely suppressed groan.

If JT was not disgusted by the man before that action would have gotten the pope himself to kill the man. JT stayed silent though refusing to let this man win anything else over him the man thought he had everything or was about to take everything but JT knew that there was so much more he had to lose and so as the man pounded into him he thought of the kids back at the cave. JT willed himself away from the moment and took himself into his mind and was comforted by something there even in the horror of what was happening. Eventually JT passed out, the man left after taking what he wanted promising he would be back to the two unconscious children.


	8. Chapter 8

JT here guys! Sorry it took so long for me to get back! Don't worry there will be more to come. Thanks as always to my fantastic Beta T'Arrah. I own nothing but the ideas in my head (and sometimes not even those)

Chapter 8

Coming back to himself was the hardest thing JT had ever made himself do. When he had, what he referred to as his out of body experience, he was above all the pain and shit he would have to feel. Now however the pain was too real and he found himself overwhelmed by the emotions he had ignored. The tears came in the way breathing did to the boy in this moment they came in waves fast and uncontrollable. The rustling of clothing brought JT back to himself, he did not consider the sobbing mess he had been reduced to anything like his real self, and it was only then that he remembered that there was another person in the room which could very well be his attacker. Gritting his teeth the boy started to work his bindings again finding them to be slacker then he had found them the night before. After freeing himself, and in the process breaking the scabs on his raw wrists open again which were most likely going to scar now he thought without a dermal re-generator around, he made his way slowly off the bed and to the girl huddled on the floor.

"Rosie" JT called but was hit by a flashback of the man calling her the same before she had a chance to shrink back. "Rose come on we have to go" Rose shook her head at his statement and curled into herself more hissing in pain as she did so. "Rose we have to get you out of here. I have people waiting for us to help we have to go." The boy tried more urgently. Rose peaked out from her curled position and stared into JTs too blue eyes and nodded putting out a hand. With much effort JT stood and hefted the girl over his back stifling a hiss of his own. "This is gonna take a while Rose so try and get comfortable okay?" The girl nodded into his shoulder and adjusted herself causing tears to prick at the edges of JT's eyes.

The travel was slow and harrowing and JT felt the urge to just sit down and give up, turn himself over to Kodos or starve but the weight on his back kept him going and hours after dusk he arrived at the clearing before the cave and almost sighed in relief. JT whistled not expecting an immediate response but seconds later Johnny was in the clearing all smiles until he got a good look at his leader. Hating that he put that look onto Johnny's face JT forced a smile onto his face and greeted the boy.

"Johnny where is everyone? Anything happen while I was gone? Here take these," He held out the bags he was still able to carry with Rose on his back. Johnny paused for a moment then spurred into action telling JT stories that made it seem like the boy was gone for a year not two days. Johnny told JT about the stream of fresh water they found close to the stream with enough privacy to bath in during the warm days and drink from up stream where it was clearer and of how some the them got together and started to build things to warn if people were coming near to the cave. The older boy went on for close to ten minutes before something on JT's face must have told on the younger saying that he was about at the limit of his strength because the elder moved toward the cave, bags in hand.

JT could not hold back the sigh of relief when he saw everyone, all his classmates together in the cave safe. Carefully setting Rose onto a pile of leaves that the kids had fashioned into one big bed JT made his way to each of the others asking after them and making sure they were as okay as they could be. His rounds done and his heart more settled then it had been when he set out he made his way to the mouth of the cave Tom and Johnny following. "We need to be more careful there are lists of those who were supposed to die and those who were to live. Unless we give our name they don't know which list your on I think it'll take more investigation to figure out. We were meant to be on the live list but Rose, the girl I brought with me was meant to die it was happenstance that she was sick that day and her parents left her home."

"JT we don't have enough resources to feed ourselves let alone another. Is she going to be the only one or are you going to play hero every time you leave?" Johnny asked hotly apparently that had been building up while JT was talking to the others.

"Look I will help anyone who needs it and I will not apologize for it. You want to argue with it and leave? Go ahead I'm not going to stop you. No? Then shut it! I did not go looking for her. I ran into her in a house I was stealing food from, the least I could do was bring here back here." JT said carefully omitting certain parts. "No one deserves to die over anyone else and how that man decided to kill over half the colony is beyond me, but I will not turn away anyone who needs me understood?" Johnny could only nod, JT was not in the mod for a battle tonight anyway so he took the submission for now. "Tom can you show me where you bathe?" JT addressed Tom for the first time that night and Tom startled at the request. Tarsus had warm days and chilly nights, the seasons did not change like on earth, Tarsus had summer then fall and back again.

"JT are you sure? The night gets pretty cold in the cave and you'd be safer during the day too" Tom said somewhat nervously, afraid to get chewed out like Johnny. "You could always bathe tomorrow during the day." JT shook his head, Johnny scoffed and turned back toward the cave giving up on their leader.

"I need to clean myself Tom now" JT had started to feel the filth on him half way to the cave and it was driving him crazy. Although JT had been an adventurous and trouble making boy they could never call him a dirty child. This time it was dirt alone the boy needed to wash off and he momentarily though of waking Rose up to bathe her as well but it was better to let her rest when she could get it. The day was the ideal time to got into a cold creek and JT knew this logically but his mind was supplying images and thoughts that he needed to try to wash away. Tom nodded clearly not understanding but not willing to squabble over the unimportant matters.

JT was alone and his body almost cried in relief he was never a people person, dealing with stupid people was just to draining, but JT found himself constantly surrounded by people now always seeking a part of him. The boy had given away so many part he was not sure what was left to give but he'd be damned if that would stop him he was not broken yet. Well that is a lie he was broken bent to the fracture point but he was not giving up yet at the very least. He stood in the creek until everything was numb again, until the dirt and blood and other things he refused to named washed away, then stood there some more. He finally dragged his aching body out of the water some fifteen minutes later and sat drying on a near by rock wondering what his next move would be.

Obviously he still had to get in contact with Starfleet and they would always be in need of food. A plan started forming in his mind that even he thought crazy but it may just be the only way. JT was on the live list he was sure of it considering his presence was not required in the square but Rose's was. If he went to Kodos himself and sought his forgiveness maybe that would grant him some liberties and help in his quest to contact of world. It would be a dangerous game to play and he would not give the job to anyone for it was too dangerous but if it was the only way it had to be done. Satisfied with his plan but still needing to talk to the others about it, this was not something he would do without at least talking to the others, JT drifted to an uneasy sleep.

The sun woke the boy early the next day and he realized with some embarrassment that he had fallen asleep naked on the rock. JT noted with some disdain that the sun was in a cloudless sky and the day was very bright, he glared at the sky as if his dark mood would change the weather. Suddenly feeling very exposed he grabbed his clothing and yanked them on and quickly walked toward the cave where he was met by Rose running to greet him. The little girl seemed much better, though for her its all relative, with a full nights sleep. Rose grabbed JT around the legs and buried her face into his knees. Kevin came running after her with a smile on his face he stopped just before JT and looked up at the boy his smile growing impossibly brighter.

"JT! You're back! I met Rose but she won't talk to me. It's so unfair she like the only one my age here and she keeps running from me!" Kevin pouted sticking out his bottom lip.

"Kevin did it occur to you that she's scared of you? That she's scared of everyone? That what she has been through and where I found her from would make her not want to talk to anyone not just you?" JT refused to talk down to Kevin like all the adults he was in their class for a reason so the boy figured it would be fine. Kevin had the grace to look at his feet before looking toward Rose and muttering out a sorry and introducing himself. Rose looked up at JT as if seeking his approval of the boy in front of her. How she still trusted him after what she had been through because of him was beyond the boy, pointedly ignoring the memories that came with that thought he smiled at the girl and nodded. Rose gave a hesitant smile to Kevin who beamed back and ran back into the cave, JT went to follow but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. Rose still stood by him and looked into his eyes pulling him down toward her, he went easily, as she brought his head down to her level.

"Can I take a bath?" she whispered looking around to see if anyone was about. "The bigger boy said you had not come back from bath and they were gonna go look for you. Can I have a bath?" she asked again her eyes large. It was a relief to JT that she was at least speaking with him because not speaking to anyone was a lonely and horrible way to go through life. JT nodded at her leading her back toward the cave so he could speak with Johnny about getting her a bath. Rose was too young to bathe in the river on her own and yet JT did not feel right taking her himself maybe one of the older girls would do it. Thinking long that line made the boy cringe if the older girls took Rose to bathe that would mean they would know what happened to the girl he was sure Rose would not want that as much as he did not want that.

Before he could dwell on these thoughts too much Johnny came out of the cave with a look on his face that JT was sure he had put there, worry. "JT there you are we thought you had been captured and that the river could have been being watched, that you had fallen in and died Lord the possibilities are endless!" Johnny lifted his arms in a hopeless gesture. "What the hell happened man?"

"I fell asleep" JT said almost sheepishly, almost because he would not give Johnny the satisfaction of seeing him cowed by the elder.

"You fe- Seriously? I mean really? You could not make it back to the cave where everyone was waiting for you? Seriously?" Johnny's voice was rising to an unacceptable volume in JT's eyes and even as he thought this he felt Rose shaking behind him reminding him of the girl.

"Johnny I realize I upset you but could you be any less sensitive? Rose has just met us and has no idea what we are like and yet you insist on giving a bad impression by yelling and scaring the shit out of her? Way to go man." JT said in as even a voice as he could. Johnny had the good graces to blush and look away. "Now I need to call a meeting is everyone around?" Receiving a nod JT went off to call them all together with Rose in toe.

With all of his group in attendance JT set about the task of telling them his idea to get to Kodos and in turn Starfleet. When he was through explaining his plan the cave erupted into a sea of noise all overlapping each other with their objections. JT let this go on for a while then sighed and gave a loud whistle to which the cave fell silent once again.

"This is just an idea I know it sounds crazy and I would like to hear all your complaints about it, one at a time, but before I do I would like to remind you of something. We have little food and what we do have will last us only a few more days. If we can not get anymore we will all eventually die and I am not willing to let any one of you starve because a plan I had was too crazy. I made you come with me I feel a certain amount of guilt at that but that does not mean I regret it. Kodos killed half of the colony and we were on the save list why I do not know but I don't want to find out. If we can come up with a better plan then we go with that, if not." JT let his sentence end there. "Now if you I think we should cool our heels for a bit and come back to calmly discuss options, sound fair?" There was a general amount of head nodding so JT nodded. "Oh can I see Sasha and Betra please?" He added seeing Rose on the far side of the cave huddled into herself wiping her arms.

"Can I ask you two a favor?" He implored of the two girls once they were out of hearing of the rest of the group.

"Sure JT anything" replied Sasha with a faint note of worry in her voice. Sasha was the eldest female of the group and claimed the spot of 'mother'. Sasha had always been a mothering soul and while in class excelled at first aid and her empathy scores were off the chart according to her file which JT had no knowledge of, nope none at all. She stood Just over five feet and had mousy brown hair with muddy brown eyes, over all not so appealing. Except that she was, Sasha had that air about her that said 'I don't care what you think' that all the popular girls had when JT was growing up.

"Anything" Betra added with an air of seduction. Betra was an Orion and apparently it was beyond her control what pheromones she exuded when, unless properly medicated with hormone reducers. Everything Sasha was Betra was the opposite, she was absolutely striking with her green skin and red-brown hair her eyes were a vivid blue that were bright with mischief.

"You two have met Rose right?" JT asked pointedly ignoring Betra's advances. The girls nodded both looking confused for different reasons the boy suspected. "She needs to take a bath but she can't do it by herself because shes too young to be in the river like that. So I need to know if one of you would be willing to take her and help her bathe." At this point JT knew he had lost Betra's attention but Sasha was still looking helpful. It amazed him that even after all that's happened, albeit only a few days ago, that some of his group could still be so self absorbed.

"Not my area JT I'm out." Betra turned and left with as much flair as she could.

"Sure JT I'll help her," was the predictable reply from Sasha.

"There's just one more thing I have to tell you Sash. I don't think Rose is going to like it much there were things that happened to her and she may not take to strangers well. I don't feel right bathing her myself or I would. If you see something please don't mention anything about it it may upset her and I don't want to do that any more then I have to." Sasha looked confused for a moment and then seemed to connect that way Rose was acting and the way she seemed to cling to JT and her expression turned black.

"JT just where did you find her?" Sasha asked in a voice that could not be argued with. JT found himself answering before he even thought about it.

"I found her when I broke into her house. It was the first one out of the forest that I came to so I went inside and took the food I found. Went into the back room and found her on the bed and then I brought her back here." Sasha looked at him as if she did not believe that that was the whole story but chose not to comment on it which JT was grateful for. "Listen Sash she's gonna need a friends especially when I have to leave again so I was hoping for her to warm up to you so that when I leave it'll be a little easier." Sasha still had that look on her face and JT was again grateful that she would not come right out and ask because she was to tactful for that. "Sash she was on the kill list if I had not gotten her out of there she would have been killed." The or worse dies on his lips because the or worse had already happened.

"That was not my problem JT your not telling me everything which I know it's none of my business but are you okay?" So she had figured it out, or almost anyway, JT had not been able to hide the bruising on the side of his head from the shovel or his split lip but he had been careful to avoid moving in any way that would give away what had happened. "I can see that I'll get nothing form you that would answer my question but that's okay too just...I'm here for you too okay?" JT nodded stiffly and called for Rose who came running out of the cave as if it were on fire.

"Rose, this is Sasha she's going to take you to the rive so you can have your bath okay?" the boy crouched to Rose's eye level and tried to keep his tone quite and light in order to not scare the girl. JT felt the tears coming before he saw them in the girls eyes. "Now Rose you know it's not right for me to take you to bathe and you can't do it alone. Sasha will be there just in case you need her, nothing else." He shot Sasha a look and she nodded putting her hands in the air in a placating motion. The girls tears did not cease an JT was at a loss for what to do when Sasha placed a hand on his shoulder and drew him away from the crying girl.

"Hi Rose! I'm Sasha will you come with me and I will get you cleaned up?" She reached for the little girls hand and after a quick look at JT they went off to the river.

"Be careful," JT said to their retreating backs feeling ten years older from the encounter.


End file.
